daysofourlivesnbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Hernandez family
The Hernandez family (7 members) is one of the most important families on 'Days of our Lives'. The family debuted in 2008. A lot of characters from other families have been in a relationship or marriage with a member of the Hernandez family. The Hernandez clan is a Latino family that originated in Mexico. They have been prominent members of Salem since 2008, and have been closely connected to nearly all of the prominent families in Salem. They have a permanent biological tie to the Horton and Brady families through Gabi Hernandez and Will Horton's daughter Arianna Horton. Eduardo Hernandez also got involved with Eve Donovan, and they had a daughter named Paige Larson, tying the Hernandez to the Donovan family, but these ties would not be known until after Paige is murdered. The main enemy of the Hernandez family appears to be the DiMera family as Rafe Hernandez has feuded with Stefano DiMera, and his sons EJ DiMera and Andre DiMera. Dario Hernandez and Eduardo would also clash with Andre and his younger brother, Chad DiMera. In business, Eduardo would team up with Andre to rescue Chad and Gabi from Deimos Kiriakis. Rafe would also be married to Sami Brady and be a father figure to her and EJ's children, Johnny DiMera and Sydney DiMera. On the flip side, Arianna I was friends with EJ, and Gabi was a close friend and love interest of Chads. Most of the members have also broken the law numerous times. Though Rafe was a by the book FBI agent, he would end up covering for Sami when she shot EJ in the head, Gabi when became an unwilling accomplice in Melanie Jonas's kidnapping via blackmail, and Hope Williams when it was believed she had killed Stefano in cold blood. Arianna I spent time in prison for drug possession. Gabi spent time in prison for murdering Nick Fallon and her role in Melanie's kidnapping, and she was would also exposed and lost his badge temporarily. Eduardo would commit many murders, and dabble in illegal activists before finally being sent to prison after Deimos set him up. Dario committed petty theft, and also dabbled in illegal activity when going into business with his father Eduardo. In July 14, it's revealed he has committed many acts of counterfeit as well as hacked and stole many investments in different companies like Titan and DiMera Enterprises. But soon Myron Raditz, Dario's main IT guy betrayed him and gave him up in exchange for immunity from the Salem P.D. In July 21, Dario was arrested for his crimes. However in July 25, he made a deal with the FBI to give him full immunity as well as enter him in the Witness Protection Program in exchange for giving up his partner-in-crime and testifying against him. However, the deal ended when Dario went on the run after nearly getting killed his partner. In 2019, Gabi became the most hated woman in Salem, after her crimes against her former best friend Abigail Deveraux and Stefan DiMera were exposed. All with the exception of Will, Sonny and her brother Rafe, no one in Salem seems to care for her anymore, including her exes Chad and J.J. Deveraux. 'First generation' 'Second generation' 'Third generation' 'Fourth generation' *Eduardo Hernandez 'Fifth generation' *Rafe Hernandez *Dario Hernandez *Arianna Hernandez (†) *Gabi Hernandez *Paige Larson (†) 'Sixth generation' *Arianna Horton 'Seventh generation' 'Known Occupation Affiliations' *'Brady Pub' - Arianna Horton worked as waitress there, and stayed in one of the rooms above the Pub. *'DiMera Enterprises' - Gabi Hernandez has modelled for DiMera Enterprises and worked as a stylist. *'FBI' - Rafe Hernandez worked as an FBI agent before joining the Salem P.D and still has contacts within them. *'TBD' - made by Sonny Kiriakis and Chad DiMera. Bought by Eduardo Hernandez in early 2016, front business for GDR's illegal activities. Sold to Julie Olson and Chloe Lane in late 2017. *'GDR' - a start up company created by Eduardo Hernandez and his son Dario Hernandez. It's only known employee is Myron Raditz. But they have hired many men into the company. After Eduardo was arrested for counterfeit, Dario took full control of the company. He began hacking and stealing many investments from different companies like Titan and DiMera Enterprises. He was busted for his crimes in July 21, 2017. The status for the company is unknown, though it is most likely shut down, after being exposed for it's crimes. *'Salem P.D.' - Rafe's current place of employment. *'Salem High' - where Gabi and Paige Larson attended school. *'Titan Enterprises - where Dario once worked in as an executive back in 2011 to 2016.' Category:Families Category:Hernandez family